Hurting All Over
by 12UNKNOWN34
Summary: Warning: Contains Rape, OOC Belarus and mentions of male parts. Don't like it? Don't read it :D Belarus trusted him blindly, but obviously too much. Why had he done that? Why? Reviews would be nice, and Chapter 2 is coming up!


Hey guys!  
ASDFGHJKL; I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING ;_;  
But this makes up for it! ^_^ This randomly came into my head, and it's for Samantha, my best friend!~ 3 Anyway! Please review, it makes me happy when people do!  
Chapter 2 SHOULD be up by...*random guess* This coming Sunday...maybe...XDD We'll see! Soo, Byee!~ -  
Natalia coughed, shivering like crazy. Why why would he do that? She thought, crawling on the ground, covered in blood. She had trusted him blindly, only to come out wounded and hurt, emotionally and physically. Why would he do that? To make me feel weak? To feel powerful? What was it? The Belarusian shivered, hacking and making more blood come forth onto the ground and her stained and torn dress.

B-bella? A surprised voice stuttered from behind the said girl.

S-sister? Belarus turned around as fast as she could, making her dizzy. Her sister, Ukraine, rushed over, bouncing of course, and picked the blood-soaked girl up, making her throw-up more blood. I-I m glad y-you found m-me .

Who d-did this to you? The Ukrainian asked, carrying her to the east, to her own car. Her face was determined to help her little sister, and terrified at the same time for her.

Yeketerina .Where are we going? Natalia asked her sister, trying to look around, but just got dizzy instead.

We are going to my house to clean you up and let you rest. Ukraine said firmly, getting to her car and unlocking it, laying Belarus in the backseat. I ll try to get there fast Da? She smiled, kissing her sister s forehead and shutting the car door, getting into the driver s seat.

A-alright Yeketerina. The Belarusian smiled as she felt the kiss on her forehead, falling asleep as the car started.

Natalia woke suddenly, her eyes wide and her head spinning. Wha-where am I? She frantically looked around, only to see blank faces.

Sister, calm down please. Just let your eyes adjust and do everything slowly. After all, you lost a LOT of blood. A calm voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver and remember the horrible man. When her eyes adjusted, she saw there were multiple people beside her bedside. Yeketerina, Raivis, Eduard, Toris Ivan. She listed in her head, staring at the person and taking in their features before going on to the next person.

"A-are you al-alright Miss B-Belarus?" Raivis asked, shaking a tiny bit. He smiled a nervous smile, going to the bedside of the Belarusian and holding out flowers, blushing a little. Natalia smiled a rare smile, taking the flowers and holding them close.

"Thank you Raivis. They are lovely. Where did you get them?" Belarus asked, sniffing them, letting the fragrance consume her.

"I-I grew th-them." The Latvian blushed more, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor, smiling.

"Aww~ Well, you are a very good gardener Da." Natalia kept smiling and gave the shaking boy a kiss on the top of his head, making him as red as the tomatoes Spain grew. She looked around, happy that her family was around her. Ivan suddenly got up and went over to his little sister.

"Bella, I have one question for you Da." He looked serious, staring into the Belarusian's eyes with a mixture of love and protection. "Who did this to you?" His eyes were full of purple fire, as if ready to kill anyone that even TOUCHED his precious little sister. Natalia paused, making Ivan impatient. He kept looking into purplish-blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I-I..." Belarus stuttered, her eyes starting to well up. She closed her eyes, thinking. After about 3 minutes, according to an impatient Ivan, she opened her eyes. "L-Ludwig...H-he did it." Natalia started crying, making everyone immediately hug and comfort her. Ivan's eyes were dark, as if he was planning to kill someone, painfully and slowly, which was probably what he WAS thinking.

"Natalia. Look at me." The Russian said, getting the said Belarusian's attention. "...What did he do to you? And I want EVERY detail." His eyes softened, hugging little Bella close before giving her some room to breathe.

"...I want you all to sit down. This might take a long time." Belarus said, her eyes reflecting pain and a little reluctance. Everyone immediately sat down in their chairs and stared at the pretty blonde, waiting to hear what had happened to her. She took a deep breathe and started to tell them everything. "I suppose it would be good to start at the beginning Da? Well, I was at the world meeting, when a slip of paper was passed to me. I immediately picked it up, opened it and read it. It was from Germany." She gulped and continued. "It said, 'Would you want to come over to my house tonight at six? There will be beer.' I looked at the German, confused at why he would even ask me this. I thought, 'Why not?' and scribbled down a 'Yes, I will come at six.' and told Big sister to pass it to Ludwig. She was confused, but didn't ask any questions. At the end of the meeting, Germany stopped me and said, 'I can't wait to see you tonight. Thank you for accepting.' and walked off. Again, I was confused, but I didn't understand what he meant by 'I can't wait to SEE you tonight." Natalia shivered hard, and started to cry again. Ivan and Yeketerina immediately went to calm her, and soon she stopped crying.

"Little sister, we are with you. Nothing bad will happen when we are here ok?" Russia smiled, hugging his little sister and putting a small kiss on her forehead, Ukraine doing the same.

"D-da..." The Belarusian smiled a shaky smile and looked around, only to noticed a violently shaking Lithuania. "T-toris? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned about him.  
"I-I'm g-going to f-fucking MURDER LUDWIG!" the Lithuanian's yelled the last two words, his head whipped up and eyes of fire sizzled in their sockets. Belarus, not expecting this form of Toris, backed up a little and covered her mouth with both hands. Latvia and Estonia then tried to calm their brother down, but he jumped up, looking for something to take his anger out on. Latvia, seeing this, ran up and hugged the Lithuanian from the back, Estonia from the front. They stayed like this until Toris was COMPLETELY calm. When he was, Natalia eye's were wide and she closed them tight, and opened them again.

"L-Liet? Are you...calm now?" Yeketerina asked, staring at the said Lithuanian with a tint of fear and surprise in her blue eyes. Ivan got up and walked over to Toris, who was a little perplexed at what just happened.

"Toris, you are alright Da?" He bent down and hugged the brown-haired boy. "Trust me, I KNOW how you feel." The Russian smiled an understanding smile, but it soon twisted into a smile that a mental person would wear.

"...Da, I am. Please, Miss Belarus, continue." Lithuania smiled a warm smile at the Belarusian, sitting back down in his chair and folded his hands together. Yeketerina and Ivan then sat back down as well, waiting for their little sister to continue. Natalia smiled a sad smile at all in the room and continued.

"Well, I then went home and got ready to go to Germany's house, showering and such, for it was already four thirty in the afternoon. When I finally got ready, I straighten my hair and put my bow in, and went down the stairs. As I put on my shoes, someone knocked at the door unexpectedly. I ran to answer it, and Ludwig was at the door, apparently going to take me to his house. Since he had driven all the way there, I accepted." Belarus sighed before continuing, "When I had gotten in his car, he looked at me and asked if something was wrong. I said 'No, everything is fine.' and looked at him with a confused expression. He simply said 'Alright.' and started the car up and backed out, starting off to his house. On the ride there, I was curious because I hadn't seen Gilbert ANYWHERE, so I asked him 'Where is Gilbert?' He looked very...withdrawn when I asked that, but he responded gruffly that he was SUPPOSED to be cleaning the house, but he doubted that he was actually cleaning. I laughed a little, knowing full well Gilbert wasn't cleaning, most likely." Latvia sneezed, apologizing immediately for interuppting. When he has gotten a tissue and had cleaned up, Natalia smiled a little and continued. "After about 30 more minutes of silence, we arrived at Ludwig's house. It was large, but not as big as Big Brother's. Gilbert apparently heard the car coming up, because he appeared outside, rushing to greet us...in a maid's outfit. Germany facepalmed while I laughed, feeling comfortable letting myself go in front of the Germans. I was then led inside the manor by Gilbert, Ludwig following behind me. When I had gotten in the house, Germany had said, 'Let us begin then.' and led me to what I thought was the dining room, but it was the family room. It looked like any other family room, expect for a stuffed black bird that stood on top of a bookcase. I felt as if it watching EVERY move I made, and I kept glancing at it. Ludwig saw this and explained that it was a sign of peace that German's furnish their houses with. I nodded politely, still a little creeped out by it. We all sat down then, and I asked Gilbert why he had a maid's outfit on. He laughed and asked me 'Why not wear one? I was cleaning and decided to have fun while doing so.' We basically just sat there and talked for about twenty minutes until Gilbert stood up and said he was going to get the beer, twirling his dress and skipping out the door. Ludwig shook his head at his brother, mumbling something uniteliegible. He suddenly l-looked at me with...something in his eyes, I could not tell what it was...L-Ludwig then leaned over a-and...k-kissed m-me." Natalia covered her mouth as she shook, welling up. Suddenly, little Raivis burst up and jumped onto the bed, latching onto the shaking Belarusian. This, however, scared her and instantly made Belarus draw her knife out, ready to attack. Latvia kept hold though, hugging Natalia as hard as his arms could muster.

"Don't cry Miss Belarus. We are here with you, and there is no Ludwig. He wouldn't be able to even to set a foot in Ukraine, for he wouldn't have a brain to control his movements." Raivis smiled, hugging tightly. "He would have many weapons pointed at his head, pitchforks, guns, pipes, you name it." Belarus smiled a little at the Latvian's words and hugged back, tears staining her cheeks.

"Alright Raivis...I just..." The Belarusian sighed, rocking the Latvian back and forth, a worried look crossing her features. Toris and Eduard got up simultaniously, walking to Natalia's bedside and hugging her as well, saying nothing. After about two and half minutes, they all stopped hugging and sat back down in their seats, blushing a little. Belarus then cleared her throat and began from where she had left off. "I was in shock until I realized that LUDWIG, of all the people, was kissing me. I didn't like it at all, and to be honest I just wanted to stay friends with him. But when I tried to pulled away, he pulled me in, making me s-sit on his lap as well. I had had enough and had started shoving and trying to get off his lap, but he just pulled me closer to his own body, and that when I felt his...boner." Natalia shivered, squinted her eyes and shaking her head, a disgusted look on her features. She then continued, but reluctantly. "I immediately tried to frantically get off, but he just grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch and s-started to t-touch m-me...I screamed, but n-no one c-ame to re-rescue m-me..." The Belarusian started crying, shaking like leaf. "H-he th-then unbuttoned his pants an-and took them o-off, a-along with h-is underwear a-and f-forced h-is p-penis into m-my mouth, s-since I w-as screa-ming...I-I..." She broke, crying her eyes out and shaking like no tomorrow. Yeketerina and Ivan ran over, hugging their little sister like there was no time left in the world.

"Shh...Natalia...It is fine...big sister and big brother are here. He won't hurt you anymore, we promise on all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean." Ukraine tried to comfort Belarus with this, then Russia spoke.

"Little Bella, everything is fine. You have family surrounding you, and nothing will hurt you as long as we are here. HE won't hurt you never again, count on it." Ivan spoke softly into the Belarusian's ear, rocking her back and forth slowly. The Russian then looked at the Ukrainian across from him and whispered quickly and softly, "Let us sing the lullaby Da?"

"Da." Yeketerina nodded, smiling at Ivan as both cleared their throats and began to sing:

"Sleep, my darling, sleep, my baby,  
Close your eyes and sleep.  
Darkness comes; into your cradle Moonbeams shyly peep.

Many pretty songs I'll sing you And a lullaby.  
Plesant dreams the night will bring you...  
Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye.

Muddy waters churn in anger,  
Loud the Terek roars;  
And a Chechen with a dagger Crawls onto the shore.

Steeled your father is in gory Battle. You and I,  
Little one, we need not worry...  
Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye.

There will come a day when boldly,  
Like your dad my sister,  
You will mount your horse and shoulder,  
Proud, a Cossack gun.

With bright silks your saddle for you,  
I will sew. There lie Roads as yet untried before you Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye.

You'll grow up to be a fearless Cossack, and a true.  
Off you'll ride, and I'll stand tearless Looking after you.

But when you are gone from sight, sister,  
Bitterly I'll cry.  
May the dreams you dream be light, sister;  
Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye.

Thoughts of you when we are parted,  
All my days will fill.  
In the nighttime, anxious-hearted,  
Pray for you I will.

I'll be thinking that you're lonely,  
That for home you sigh...  
Sleep, my sister, my one and only,  
Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye.

I will see you to the turning,  
And you'll ride away.  
With my icon you will journey And before it pray.

Let your thoughts in time of danger To your mother fly.  
Close your eyes and sleep my angel,  
Sleep, dear, rock-a-bye."

Natalia closed her eyes, listening to her siblings sing sweetly, softly. "...Good night big brother. Good night big sister." She slipped out of consciness, sleeping. Ivan and Yeketerina smiled and laid her head down on the pillow, covering her up and kissing her forehead, wishing her a good rest. All that were awake at the moment snuck out of the room, leaving the Belarusian to sleep peacefully.

"Yeketerina, Raivis, Toris and Eduard. To the dining room please. We need to discuss a few things." Ivan said darkly, leading everyone into the Ukrainian's dining room. When everyone was seated, the Russian spoke, a look of darkness on his features. "First of all, we ALL have a few things to say to Ludwig Da? But we can't just march up there and attack, that would be a silly move. Does anyone have any ideas?" Latvia shakily raised his hand, and Russia nodded for him to speak.

"C-can we go over t-there and give him a piece of our mind?" The Latvian spoke, looking at the table.

"Hmm...Maybe we could do that, but...Yeketerina, you have an idea?" The Russian asked, seeing the said Ukrainian raise her hand.

"We could simply go up to Germany's place and tell him off." Ukraine suggested, closing her eyes and thinking some more.

"That is just like what Raivis said. Hmm..." Ivan sat down and thought, setting his head on his folded hands, thinking. Suddenly, Estonia's hand shot up. "Da Eduard?"

"Maybe we can go to Germany's place, talk with him, and then you can beat him up!" Eduard said, beaming because he, obviously, thought his idea topped all the others.

"...That is good idea Eduard. I have every right to beat him up, but don't start a war, and we talked first too, so it all fits!" Russia smiled at Eduard, proud that his little friend came up with that. "Now, who agrees with Eduard's plan?" Everyone raised their hand, but Ukraine was hesitant, for she didn't like violence. "Let us get ready then. Yeketerina, would you like to stay back with little Bella?" Ivan asked, noticing she hesitated.

"Da, I would, but I want someone to be with me." The Ukrainian said, looking at her brother.

"Alright...Raivis, would you like to stay back with Yeketerina?" Russia selected the Baltic and raised a eyebrow.

"D-Da, I will." The Latvian nodded, looking at Ukraine and smiling a little.

"Alright!~ Toris and Eduard will come with me then. Go get your hats Da? I don't want you to get a cold." Ivan smiled, standing up and walking out of the room to get his boots on. When he had gotten the left boot on, the two Baltics were already standing by his side, ready. The Russian smiled and slipped the right boot on and opened the front door, getting his car keys on of his pocket. "Da~ Both of you ride in the back." He said as he got into the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for Toris and Eduard to get in. "Buckle up! I don't want to get a ticket Da~" Russia buckled up, seeing that Lithuania and Estonia did the same before he back out of his sister's driveway and set off to Germany. 


End file.
